Like Edward and Bella
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: What happens when Kankuro comes home to find Kiba crying after reading Twilight? A conversation about their relationship leads to some smutty goodness. Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Naruto or the Twilight Saga. Those belong to other, more famous people.**

**Warning: Yaoi smuttiness. Oh and language.**

**A/N: This is just a little oneshot I stared writing in school when I got bored and was procrastinating on my other stories =[ yup, I'm a loser like that. Sometimes I feel like I have writing A.D.D. I can never seem to finish a story unless it's an oneshot. Oh well, enough of my rambling I'm just going to shut up now. Oh yeah, this is an AU and I apologize for any OOCness.**

***~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enough*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~*Enjoy*~~***

It had been a very long day, and I was glad to see it was over.

Slowly, as if it agreed with me, the sun sank lower into the sky as I sluggishly made my way home. I couldn't wait to change out of my work clothes, plop down on the couch and curl up with my lover. As I walked home, my mind was occupied with thoughts of work. It was supposed to be a quick day; maybe three or four hours, max, in the office. However, we had been further behind on a project than we had originally thought, and of course, everything had to be done and finalized within the next couple of days. So, to get us caught up, a group of us had stayed behind and worked our tails off. Luckily, we had been able to basically finish everything up, with the exception of a few minor details that could easily be taken care of, by the other part of the group.

Now, my body was being taken upstairs, to my apartment and lover, by my weary feet. My thoughts were occupied with all the things I would be able to do with Kiba tonight, since neither of us had to be up early the next morning.

"I'm home," I yelled as I swung open the door.

"Hey baby, welcome home," he responded, his voice sounded gruff.

Energy coursed through my body at his words, and all I wanted to do was go, find him and kiss him silly. Instead, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a deep drink as I walked into the living room. Automatically, my eyes were drawn to the form sitting on the couch, taking everything in. The messy brown hair, a rosy color on his cheeks, tear stains creating little rives in the pink tint of his cheeks, and his eyes were puffy, like they get when he had been crying. Wait, crying? My eyes widen in shock, and the bottle drops from my hands, completely forgotten about, as I rush to Kiba's side.

"What's wrong?" I ask, pulling him into my arms. Without even thinking about it, my hands begin to rub up and down his back softly, trying to help him relax.

He says nothing, only snuggling closer to my chest and clinging to me tightly.

"Kiba, you need to tell me what's wrong, otherwise I can't make it better," I murmur into his hair. I press kisses into the crown of his head, letting him know that right now I was focusing completely on him.

Patiently, I sit there, merely holding him and rubbing in circular motions across his back. We remain like this for a few minutes, before Kiba just merely points in the direction of the coffee table. My eyes follow his finger, and for the first time I actually take in the rest of my surroundings. On our table sits a box of tissues, and two books, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

I sigh weakly and continue rubbing his back while I speak, "Eclipse and Breaking Dawn? Really? Why the hell are you reading this shit? That whole series was terrible."

The younger brunette in my arms pulls away from me sharply, a contorted look on his face.

"How can you say that Kankuro? The Twilight Sage is an amazing series of books. It's one of the most romantic series ever," he growls at me with his eyes narrowed.

An indignant look passes over my facial features as I contemplate how I should react to his statement. Honestly, I'm torn between wanting to laugh at him while I ruffle his hair, and just standing up to look for some sort of liquor to drink to help grant me some patience, because I know if I say something I will not be getting any tonight.

Without a word, I look away from Kiba. I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from having any sort of reaction at all. It takes me a few minutes, but I able finally able to quell my urges and I clear my mind so I can have a rational conversation with my boyfriend.

I turn back to him and give him a look that tells him to go on with his argument as to why Twilight was, as he said, the 'most romantic series ever'.

"Well, Bella and Edward have the most amazing relationship ever, and they don't let anything come between them, not even Jacob, that conniving bastard. It's incredible how much they love each other, and how they are willing to give up everything they have to be together. I can't believe the lengths they went through, just so they could live happily ever after," he pauses and looks me dead in the eye, "I wish we had something like that."

It takes all the willpower in my body, but I manage not to laugh at him.

"So, what you're telling me is that you wish we had a relationship closer to that of Edward and Bella's?" I ask amusement obvious in my voice.

Kiba nods his head eagerly.

I nod my head, pretending to mull over his request.

After a few minutes, I nod definitively like I had just come up with a decision.

"Alright, let's start right now. First I would like it if you would stop talking to Shikamaru and Naruto. See, I kind of view of them as competition, and well I would hate it if something would happen, and later on you would have to choose between me and them. Since you love me so much, you're obviously going to pick me, so, uh, yeah, it's going to be easier on you if you just drop them now. Also, from now on I think I'm going to start being pretty possessive and really obsessive over you. I think I'm going to start watching you sleep too, that sounds nice. I bet you look like an angel," I pause and act like another idea occurs to me, "Oh yeah, don't really plan on asking me for anything, like sex, unless you plan on letting me give tons of useless stuff in return, which, personally, I believe that makes you a prostitute. I think, I would like to force your hand into marriage, even though you say you love me, but you're not ready, it's really the only way you're actually going to get what you want out of me. However, before all this happens I think I might have to leave you at some point, but it is okay because I come back, eventually. Then I'll give up my morals just to give you what it is you want, but that's okay because you're happy and that's what matters. Eventually though, you might become a bit more dominate and I'll kind of turn into your subservient bitch, but it's okay because I'm still kind of your stalker. And on the plus side if I ever take my dominate role back, you won't have anywhere to really go, because I've isolated and made you lie to your family, so it's not like you can really count of them anymore. So, yeah that sounds pretty good."

By the time I am done speaking, Kiba is looking at me through wide, glassy eyes.

"Wh—wha—what? Why does everything have to change?" He asks, a new wave of tears forming in his eyes.

A hungry smile spreads across my lips, "Because that's what you wanted. You wanted something like Edward and Bella."

I push him so he's lying down on the couch, and my body stretches out over his, "I'm trying to give you the relationship you wanted. Granted I might tweak it a little, because I can't live without your body. However, I'm willing to bet the whole reason she didn't write in more sex, is because she couldn't and well it's a book for little kids."

To accent my point on not being able to live without his delicious body, I lean down and lick his neck a few times.

"No, what you described is not anything like what they have. They have something beautiful and wonderful, magical even. And I want to be able to talk to my friends when I want. I want the two of us to have a beautiful relationship," the brunette beneath me whimpers softly.

"That's not what you said though. You told me that you wanted what Edward and Bella have," I nibble on his neck, and I can feel my groin twitch to life.

"But, that's not what their relationship is like though," Kiba says crossly in between pants. His hands cling to the back of my shirt as I continue to kiss and bite at his neck. Almost as if he can't help it, Kiba bucks his hips up into my waist, and I can already feel him growing harder from my ministrations.

"Yes it is Kiba. Open your eyes babe. That is basically the gist of their relationship, with some parts slight exaggerated. He's just an obsessive jerk, and she's just a simple klutzy girl. Honestly, they are nothing special," I explain.

"They love each other unconditionally though," the Inuzuka protests weakly.

I pull back to look him in the eye, "Really? Do they? Honey, hate to break it to you, but I don't think they do. They might be infatuated with each other, or lust, but that's not true unconditional love."

I rub the back of my fingers against his cheek, and automatically Kiba pushes his head into my hand.

"How do you know it's not love?" He asks me weakly, his eyes showing sadness with hints of lust lurking below the surface.

A small smile crosses my lips, "Because, what I feel for you is love."

Kiba's eyes grow incredibly wide, showcasing the muddy brown of his irises against the white.

"How do you know Kankuro? How do you know you love me?" the younger brunet inquires softly.

I lean down and press my forehead against his as I speak, "Because I would never ask you to change anything about yourself to be with me. I won't try to control who you are, what you do, or who you talk to, because I understand and realize that you are your own person. I trust you enough to be true to me, and never stray," my lips brush across his own perfect, pink set as I pause before I say why I know that I truly love him, "And because, no matter what, all I want is to see you happy, even if it means that you're not with me. If something happened, and you fell for someone else and you no longer wanted to be with me, it might kill me inside, but I would let you go because it would mean you were happy and smiling, and your smile is something the world should not be forced to live without."

The male below sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it nervously, pondering my words over, and inadvertently tempting me. I know we are trying to have a very serious conversation, but I can't seem to help the images of Kiba underneath me as I slowly push myself into him, showing him my love in such a physical, yet beautiful way.

Quiet words pull me from my thoughts. They are so quiet that I have to ask my lover to repeat himself.

"Does your heart still beat fast whenever you're near me?" he questions softly, unable to meet my eyes.

I grab his hand and press it to my chest, exactly where my heart is. A slow smile appears across his lips as he feels my slightly increased heart rate, a feeling I have become accustomed to whenever I happen to be near him. By this point in our relationship, I have also become used to the way my libido, and hormones, react anytime he brings his wonderfully, tempting body near my own. It's not just his body that makes me this way though, it's just who he is that makes me love him so much.

What most people don't seem to realize about Kiba Inuzuka is that, at least in my eyes, he is absolute perfection. His smile could light even the darkest room, and he has an extremely contagious laugh. The brunet could make anyone's day better, just by listening to them talk, then somehow finding a way to help them look at the bright side. He also always put others before himself, making sure that all of his friends were okay, even when he himself was not. One thing most people also didn't know about the younger male was that, he was actually quite an innocent being, even in bed, always giving and seemingly never taking or asking for much. Kiba had one of the most beautiful souls I had even seen, and he was everything I aspired to be. His amazingly good looks were just icing on the cake.

"The same thing still happens to me," the Inuzuka whispers, pulling me from my thoughts yet again.

I smile down at him, and soundly press my lips to his. Automatically, Kiba's arms snake around my neck, his hands clinging to my shirt, tugging at it insistently. A chuckle escapes from my large frame, allowing Kiba the chance to sneak his tongue into my moist mouth. Our tongues begin the familiar pattern of rubbing against each other, grabbing as much flavor of the other as possible. After a few minutes, Kiba's wet muscle retreats from my mouth, enticing mine to go after it. The moment my tongue enters the slick cavern of his mouth Kiba lowers his teeth and bites it softly. A weak yelp escapes me as I quickly pull away from him, my eyebrows furrowed together angrily.

A crooked smile adorns Kiba's already slightly swollen lips, easily squashing the anger in me.

"Show me how much you love me," he whispers softly, looking up at me earnestly.

My eyes widen slightly, "How? I will buy you the world and move the sun for you, if that's what you really want."

Kiba chuckles at my words, "That will take too long, and I cannot wait that long. I want you to fuck me Kankuro."

"I won't fuck you, at least not until after I've made love to you," I murmur into his lips before pressing mine against his again in obvious eagerness.

As we continue to kiss, my dick awakens to full hardness and begins to beg for attention, friction, anything to help get me closer to my release. Almost as if he can sense my desire and need, Kiba bucks his hips up to connect with mine, showing me that he feels the same way I do. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, entwining my muscle with his. Our mouths continue to push against each other, trying the swallow the other person whole, if that's even possible. Hands tug softly at my hair, trying to pull me away from the beautiful male below my body.

When I do finally manage to break away from Kiba, each of us is breathing heavily.

"The bedroom," Kiba pants out.

I growl, "What seriously? I can't fucking wait that long."

Kiba smirks easily, and slips out from underneath my body, making me snarl.

The younger boy smiles at me making my heart still, yet that lustful grin makes my breathing increase.

"Well, if you want me that bad, come get me," Kiba says flirtatiously, walking away from me, leaving me on the couch in shock.

My eyes widen as I watch him saunter away, his hips swaying side to side. When he reaches the entrance of the hallway, Kiba turns to look back at me, an evil smirk on his lips. I watch him as he removes his shirt, at an extremely slow pace, making me drool. Tan skin stretches across toned muscles that move with ease, as Kiba drops the shirt then runs his hands across his smooth chest.

"You just going to lay there and stare all night, or are you actually going to come and get me?" He teases before sashaying off down the hallway.

A growl tears its way through my lips, causing my chest to vibrate. I roll off the couch, and lope after my lover, removing my tie, jacket, and shirt on my way there. I get to the mouth of the hallway in time to watch Kiba drop his pants, and then toss a look at me over his bare shoulder. My cock grows harder at the sight of my lover clad in only his boxers, his skin a beautiful bronze evenly over his entire body. A shiver dances down my spine as Kiba finishes the short walk to our room, before dropping his boxers in the door frame, granting a view of his toned ass. I get a minute look before Kiba just smiles innocently and walks into our bedroom.

My tongue snakes out, licking my lips unconsciously. It takes me a few moments before I finally convince my body to get moving, that there's a very hot and horny Kiba waiting for me in the bedroom. Just as Kiba did, I remove the rest of my clothing on my way to see him. When I get to the entrance of our room, I have to use the doorframe to support myself as the breath is stolen from my lungs.

On our bed resides Kiba, on his back, legs splayed openly, inviting me to him. Brown eyes peer at me over at me, basically standing on the outside looking in at him.

"Stay there, I want to do something for you," he whispers just loud enough for me to hear him.

It takes all the will power in my entire being not to just walk over to him and bury my aching cock in his tight heat. To me it seems like no matter how many times we sleep together, he's still as tight as the first time I ever took him.

"Okay, but you need to make it fast, because I don't know how much longer I can stay away from you," I hiss out, digging my fingers into the wood.

Kiba just nods his head weakly, then he spreads his legs even further apart, granting me a glimpse of his sac and his ass. My breathing becomes labored as I watch him suck three fingers into his mouth, and the other hand moves down to spread his ass apart, revealing the tight ring of pink muscles. Once again, my tongue licks my lips hungrily as I have to quash the urges to just go screw him into the mattress. I wanted to wait to watch Kiba do this show me something that I had never seen before. I wanted to watch Kiba prepare himself for me. Every time I had slept with Kiba before, I had always stretched him, making sure he was adequately prepared for my cock, never before had he been willing to do this for me. Besides, I also planned on keeping my younger lover up all night, and I planned on definitely getting a little rougher than normal, so I wanted him to enjoy the first round.

My thoughts are interrupted when Kiba weakly calls out my name, gathering my attention. The toned male on the bed lowers his hand with slow precision, setting me on edge for some reason. A low groan escapes his throat as he pushes the first finger into his tight hole. I breathe in deeply through my nose, trying to not make a sound, not to give into my baser instincts, as I watch the very beginning of perhaps the sexiest thing I have ever seen. When I woke up this morning, I had not expected that by the end of day I would stand here and watch my lover stretch himself right before my very eyes.

Kiba's back arches ever so gracefully off the bed, stretching his chest muscles tautly. Saliva forms rapidly in my mouth when the younger brunet adds another finger, creating scissoring motions with the two fingers, curling around inside of him, searching for the little bundle of nerves. I know he finds it when his toes curl into the sheets and his entire body arches up into a perfect arc. My hand slowly trails my body towards my groin, my aching cock needing some sort of friction, and if I couldn't have Kiba right away, then my hand would just have to do for now. I begin to rub my dick in time with the thrusts of his fingers, spreading the pre-cum that has already spilled from the slit of my head across my entire length.

I don't know how much longer I can wait. When Kiba finally gets to the point where he adds the third finger, I can feel my resolve slowly breaking down. Lightly I bite down on my bottom lip, as my lover lets out another groan when he strikes his prostate, again. From where I stand I can see Kiba's erection resting on his stomach, flushed an angry color, as he too needs his release. Apparently, the need to orgasmic bliss becomes too great for him, because the one hand that had been holding his ass cheeks open, moves up to begin rubbing his throbbing cock. My eyes widen incredibly more, and if I had thought I couldn't get any harder, I had been incredibly wrong.

Before, when this little game first started, I had wanted to just go over and bury myself in his tight heat, I still do, but now I wanted to finish watching this little show he's putting on for me. I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful before, and I know this picture, this memory, will forever be engraved into my head. I can't seem to blink as Kiba strokes his cock leisurely, while just as slowly thrusting his fingers into his ass. His quiet moans fill the room, driving on the lust in my veins; I can't wait until I am the one making him groan, except far more loudly. A small part of me wants to make him scream loud enough that our neighbors can hear him.

"Mmm, Kankuro, I can't wait to have your big hot cock in me. I can't wait to feel you filling my insides with your cum," my typically so sweet, little innocent Kiba moans pitifully, his words breaking every now and them. At his words, I am somehow able to my eyes away from his lower regions to see his cheeks flushed in a deep, dark crimson color, those wonderfully gorgeous eyes screwed shut with pleasurable delight, and that normally angelic face contorted with a dangerous lust.

Desire runs rampant through my veins at the sight of my seemingly virtuous Kiba turned into a little sexual deviant. Unable to help myself, I quietly walk into the room and stand by the edge of the bed. It takes everything in me to only look, and not touch, no matter how bad I might want to. Sure, I really did want to bury myself into his tight ass, but I also wanted him to continue on with this lewd little display, enjoying it greatly. He was doing this because he knew it drove me crazy, and for some reason I found it slightly endearing, because if his words were anything to go by, I knew it was driving him insane as well.

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to be buried in that tight heat of yours. I can't wait to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week," I growl, lust dripping from every word.

Kiba's eyes snap open at my words, and they widen considerably when he sees how close I am.

"Yes, please I want that. I want to feel you buried so deep within me. I can't wait any more, please take me Kankuro. I need you," he whimpers in needy tone. Kiba removes the three fingers from his ass, leaving his muscles twitching eagerly, but he doesn't remove the moving hand on his cock.

I smirk deviously, and decide to play with my little lover some more.

"No, not yet. You can wait a little longer. I want to watch you get yourself off before I screw you senseless," I murmur wickedly.

The Inuzuka groans and begins to increase the pace of his hand on his cock.

"Yeah, that's right, such a good boy. Imagine my hard dick pressing into your sensitive body over and over again, hitting your prostate head on every time. Think about how hot it is when I fill you to brink with my seed," I say calmly, trying not to betray all the lust I felt within me.

My younger counterpart groans loudly at my words, increasing the pace of his hand even more. His thumb swipes over the head of his cock, spreading around the copious amount of pre-cum that his ministrations has created. Nails dig into my palms as I resist the urge to lean over and help bring him over that brink into ecstasy.

Thinking it might help spur him on, I speak again, "Fuck Kiba, you look so hot like this. You make me so fucking hard it hurts. I can't wait to bury my big cock inside your tight little ass, and then I'm going to pound into you so hard you're going to be able to feel it throughout your entire body. But before I can do that, I need you to cum for me. Let me hear you scream out my name at the top of your lungs as you cum so hard for me. Can you do that Kiba?"

He nods his head vigorously, and continues to move his hand up and down. I don't know if it was the fact that he was already close, or my words, but only a few more swipes up and down his shaft before Kiba was screaming out my name as he reached orgasm. I watch in awe as my lover creates another perfect arc with his back and strings of creamy, white liquid cover his abdomen. He falls back to the bed as he goes through aftershocks of his completion, shivering slightly every now and again.

I don't allow him much time to recover before I lean down and swipe my tongue through the seed on his stomach. A salty, yet sweeter than normal, flavor explodes across my taste buds, and I recognize it as uniquely Kiba. Originally I only planned on a sample of him, but once I get a small taste I can't seem to stop myself. Slowly, I run my tongue all across my lover's stomach, gathering a taste that belongs to my lover alone.

Kiba watches me through hooded eyes as I slowly clean him with my wet muscle. A sated, yet somewhat sardonic smirk crosses his pink lips.

"You enjoying that Kankuro?" he asks cockily.

I nod and lick up the last bit of his cum.

"Yeah, you taste quite delicious actually. Would you like a try?" I ask sweetly.

In response to my question, Kiba merely opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out at me. I smile, and crawl up onto the bed, settling between his legs. Leaning down, I meet Kiba in a bruising, open mouthed kiss. It's a tangle of teeth, lips and tongues, and it feels like heaven. I bring myself up further, pressing my aching cock teasingly at the prepared entrance of my lover. My groin pushes in a little, before pulling back and rutting against him. It only takes a few minutes of me doing this before I feel something poking at my stomach. Curious, yet knowing what it was already, I look down to see Kiba hard again.

"Ah, to be young and have great stamina," I chuckle.

Kiba runs his fingers through my hair, tugging on it lightly, "Yeah I know right? So, you're going to stop teasing me and actually go through with what you said right? You're going to pound into me so hard that I'll be able to feel it through my entire body?"

I look down into bright brown eyes, and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Of course, darling. Anything for the one I love," I murmur.

I line the head of my cock with Kiba's entrance, and look down into his eyes again. He nods eagerly, giving me the go ahead with something I could no longer wait to do. In swift thrust, I press myself completely into the tight heat of my lover. Even though he stretched himself for a decent amount of time, he still feels snug around my cock.

"So fucking tight Kiba," I mumble into the nape of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his muscles constricting around me.

"You feel so good Kankuro. I love you so much," he whispers, arching up into me.

I smile weakly, "I love you too baby. More than you'll ever know."

It takes some effort on my part, but I pull out leaving in only the head of my dick, before I slam back into him. Legs wrap around my waist, bringing me into him further, heels digging into the small of my back. With his legs encircling me so tightly, it makes it a bit harder to move, but I manage. I bring myself out of him again, and push back in moaning at the way the sweet heat feels around my aching prick.

Both of us moan as I set a slow pace to begin with, looking for the sweet little bundle of nerves in his body. Kiba lets out a wanton moan the moment I find it.

"You like that?" I ask, already knowing the answer but loving to hear his reply nonetheless.

Before he has a chance to respond, I thrust into his body again, hitting the same spot.

"Fuck yes, again Kankuro, hit it again. Make me see stars," he whimpers.

Smirking, I prop myself up on my hands, one on each side of Kiba's head. I look down at his face as I begin to pound my cock into his body. It doesn't take long before cries of more, harder, faster fill the air and I do my best to comply with them.

Lust fuels my blood as I relentlessly move in and out of him. Fingers tug roughly at my hair and pull me down into a kiss that ends with our teeth clashing into each other, instead of our lips. Sweat begins to cover both of us, filling the air with a heady scent. Loud moans, mixed with the sound of skin slapping skin break all the silence in the room.

It feels like it's been forever since I've been buried inside him like this. Normally, our love making is slow, sweet, like I had originally planned this one to be, but it turned into something so much more. This time our bodies are filled with animalistic need, cravings, but at the same time I can feel the love between us as our bodies become one. This time it feels almost as if we are colliding on a level that's more than just physical, and I find myself enjoying the feeling.

Kiba's hand moves down between our two torsos, and begins to rub his erection. I watch, once again, utterly fascinated, even though I had just watched him get himself off not that long ago. His groans become louder as I continue to push myself dick into him, assaulting his prostate non-stop.

"So close Kan—," Kiba grinds out right before he lets out a guttural moan and releases over both of our stomachs.

His passage constricts around me in a vice grip, increasing my pleasure tenfold. A familiar coil begins to form in my gut, letting me know I'm almost there. I snap my hips forward as fast as I possibly can chasing that same orgasmic bliss Kiba is currently feelings, wanting to share that same euphoria with him. It only takes a few more thrusts before I feel my balls tighten and I am falling over the edge into pure joy. My eyes roll back as the intensity of my orgasm as I spill my seed deep in the caverns of Kiba's tight hole.

We both pant as we ride out the little trembles of our climaxes.

"That was amazing," Kiba breathes out weakly, wrapping his arms around me. He pulls me down for another kiss, something much softer this time.

"It was. Do you think Bella and Edward enjoy such passionate and explosive sex?" I ask, nuzzling my nose against his own.

Kiba chuckles lightly, "Nah, I doubt it. I don't think many people have the opportunity to enjoy what we just had."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I ask.

My boyfriend looks up at me, his deep brown eyes shining at my adoringly, "Because most people don't love each other as much as we do."

I smile at his words, "Baby, I don't think anyone could ever love anyone else as much as I love you."

"I don't think words can express how much I love you Kankuro," Kiba whispers, his lips brushing across my own.

"Oh? Can you your body express it then?" I tease lightly, feeling myself harden within Kiba's ass.

His eyes widen in shock, "You're already hard again?"

I chuckle, "Yup. I'm already ready for round two. To be young and have great stamina, remember?"

Kiba rolls his eyes at my words, but persistently pushes his lips against mine, tongue already snaking out to enter my mouth.

Ah, yes to be young.

More importantly, to be young and in love.

***~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*PLEASE*~*PLEASE*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~***

**A/N: Hello again people, well I hope you enjoyed this story. It's been sitting in my documents for quite some time waiting to be completed. Honestly, that was not how I originally envisioned the smut scene, but that's what came to my mind tonight as I wrote so that's what ya'll got. Also, as far as the opinions shown in this fic about Twilight, well honestly I have mixed feelings about it. I mean, wherever you really look, you'll find opinions for both sides…but for the most part, I'm not the biggest fan, but whatever. I'm much more of a Harry Potter type of a gal, not gonna lie. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please leave a review on the way out, maybe tell me what you think of Twilight ;] Have a nice day. **


End file.
